Os Mascarados
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Snape paga uma aposta para uma, digamos, amiga.E o baile começa... essa oneshot é um presente para minha amiga Sandy! Amo vc linda! Reviews please... Bjus.


**Nome da Fic: **Os Mascarados

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Personagem original

**Censura: **M

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers**: Nenhum

**Resumo: **Snape vai a um Baile de Máscaras...

**Agradecimentos: **àminha beta querida Andy GBW.

**Nota: **Essa one-shot foi escrita como presente à minha amiga Sandy. Beijos querida.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

_**OS MASCARADOS**_

_Não devia ter vindo, _era tudo o que sua mente pensava naquele momento. Aquele baile era um acontecimento irreal no meio de todos os outros que invadiam as páginas dos jornais e o dia-a-dia do mundo bruxo. Inúmeras pessoas vestidas com máscaras, e no fundo, ela se perguntava quais não as usariam o tempo todo.

Sandy olhava para os lados, a alta sociedade bruxa aprumada em seus trejeitos arcaicos e sua prepotência estúpida de soberania étnica. Não se admiraria se o próprio Voldemort estivesse ali presente entre rococós e paetês. A visão que lhe veio à cabeça foi no mínimo divertida, pois a fez sorrir.

Não gostava de estar ligada àquelas pessoas por uma coisa tão pequena quanto o seu sangue puro, sempre evitou usá-lo mesmo em Hogwarts. Depois arrumou o emprego no _"London Witches Facts", _o que a levou a adotar um nome artístico, Gnevére Patrow. Entretanto, no meio das piores espécies de bruxo que ali se encontravam por centímetro quadrado, ela voltara a ser Sandy Stuart.

Sim, uma Stuart, uma família ligada à política, tanto por seu ramo bruxo quanto por seu lado Muggle. A tradicional família Stuart da Inglaterra, cercada de glória e sangue, sede de poder, luxúria... Tudo que o sangue real proporciona a um indivíduo. Sandy odiava tais inconvenientes de carregar esse nome, mas sendo a última Stuart no mundo bruxo, se sentia no direito de trilhar seu próprio caminho.

Agora era editora chefe do jornal e não havia quem conseguisse segurar sua língua sempre afiada. Seus artigos se detinham a uma análise delicada e profunda da degradação da sociedade bruxa, e no momento, à ineficácia das ações do Ministério contra o fanático Lord das Trevas.Deixou-se fitar a porta, seu par ainda não havia chego e duvidava muito que ele viesse pagar a aposta, sorriu ao ver um Arlequim entrar no salão.

O garçom passou por sua mesa, rondou-a por alguns segundos e trocou a taça vazia sobre ela por uma cheia. Sandy fitou a taça por instantes, passou os dedos suavemente pela borda, levando-os a boca num gesto sensual. Quando ergueu os olhos novamente para o salão, encontrou os do Arlequim, deu-lhe um leve sorriso, e num gesto rápido, levou a taça aos lábios, sorvendo um longo gole de vinho.

Estava ainda sob o efeito aveludado do vinho que descia por sua garganta quando sua atenção foi chamada para a entrada do salão, onde surgia, naquele exato momento, uma figura alta envolta em uma elegante fantasia preta. A máscara preta sobre o rosto não permitia a visão de suas feições. Era até mesmo impossível saber se sorria ou chorava copiosamente, estava impassível.

A majestosa fantasia negra com pequenos detalhes em branco simplesmente emprestava mais austeridade a sua figura. Não deu um passo para dentro do salão, continuou imponente, rastreando com os olhos pretos cada pessoa do baile. Até que pousou seus olhos sobre a Colombina branca e rosa no fundo do salão. Mesmo sem que pudessem ver, seus lábios crisparam sob a máscara, e se manteve imóvel onde estava.

De sua mesa, Sandy observava tudo, poderia jurar que um sorriso de escárnio aflorara nos lábios dele quando a viu. _Interessante_, pensou antes de se decidir se iria ao encontro dele, _Ele veio, e vestido a caráter. Sandy, Sandy, quantas pessoas você conhece que ousariam tanto?_, brincou consigo mesma,_ Ponto para ele. _Levou mais uma vez a taça aos lábios, sem tirar os olhos dele, e sorveu todo o conteúdo num só gole.

Pousou a taça de volta no tampo de madeira, e atravessou o salão com passos firmes e rápidos. Não demorou muito para que estivesse ao lado do homem de preto, ele por sua vez não se voltou para ela. Estavam lado a lado, voltados para direções opostas, mas mesmo assim, mantinham seus corpos quase grudados. Foi a vez dos lábios dela moverem-se num sussurro ao ouvido dele:

― Parece que me enganei, não? – o tom era cínico. – Você se superou.

― Permita-me dizer, senhorita, que não foi minha idéia essa fantasia. – A voz masculina soou forte ao seu lado.

― Acredite, a escolha foi ótima. – A voz ficou mais baixa e os lábios mais perto da orelha dele. – Você está irresistível.

― Não era esse o tipo de elogio que eu tinha em mente, minha cara – devolveu-lhe o sarcasmo. – Pretendo obter uma recompensa por esse pequeno favor que lhe presto. Aproveite enquanto pode.

― Isso é uma ameaça? – ela rebateu maliciosa. – Se for... é tentadora.

― Entenda como queira... – num movimento rápido e brusco ele a trouxe para sua frente, os lábios quase grudados sob as máscaras; completou: – se isso a excita.

― Posso pensar em mil coisas excitantes com você, professor – ela sorriu. – Um Pierrot, uma Colombina... Um Comensal, uma jornalista... – a mão dela brincou nos pompons da roupa dele.

― Você também está se superando – disse ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelos cabelos loiros. – Vamos, continue, Stuart. Estou inclinado a atender mais um pedido seu.

― Então, vamos dançar – ela o encarou provocante.

― Esqueça, srta – ele respondeu frio –, tudo o que terá de mim será essa presença patética, ensaiada de última hora.

― Acalme-se, Severus – sussurrou mais uma vez ao ouvido dele. – Ninguém irá reconhecê-lo, e quem sabe não ganha o bônus que tanto quer.

― Eu também não me reconheço, Stuart, e não pretendo ceder aos seus caprichos – disse ríspido.

― É uma pena, professor – sorriu cínica para ele –, por que eu vou dançar.

Sem esperar por qualquer reação dele, Sandy deslizou até o homem vestido de Arlequim, que a recebeu com um sorriso cativante, fazendo Severus revirar os olhos ante a cena. A Colombina entrou no salão radiante ao lado do galante Arlequim, enquanto a música recomeçou. Passaram inúmeras vezes ao lado do Pierrot, que continuava imóvel, apenas assimilando cada detalhe daquela visão.

Quando os rostos do casal se fizeram próximos foi o sinal derradeiro para que a figura de preto entrasse em cena. À passos largos, ele venceu a distância que os separavam, e com um leve toque no ombro de seu oponente, retirou-o de sua dama, dando-lhe um de seus piores olhares. Nem seus alunos de Hogwarts haviam sido vítimas daquele olhar fuzilante.

― Não ouse me fazer de bobo, Stuart – ele rosnou, conduzindo-a pelo salão.

― Resolveu dançar, professor? – rebateu.

― Resolvi impedi-la de cometer um erro, senhorita – disse com voz de seda.

― Certo. E qual seria ele? – ela o encarou durante um rodopio.

― O de me desprezar – respondeu irônico.

― Isso realmente foi um gesto imperdoável da minha parte – disse no mesmo tom que ele usara. – Como posso reparar esse engano?

― Vou abrir-lhe um precedente. – A dança havia parado e eles estacaram perto da entrada do salão. - Aceita qualquer condição?

― Sem restrições – deu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

― Venha – ordenou.

Snape a puxou para fora do salão pelo braço e desaparataram.

As escadas da pensão foram vencidas rapidamente, enquanto a porta decrépita de madeira abriu num estrondo, lançando o homem e a mulher totalmente entregues aos seus instintos para o interior do quarto. As bocas grudadas, as línguas sensuais e desejosas vasculhando cada centímetro de seus corpos. A libido intensificando, as mãos aflitas retirando cada peça de roupa, numa loucura deliciosa.

Os estímulos dela em sua orelha, a pele macia em contato com o corpo dele, as mãos que percorriam suas costas, retiraram qualquer sanidade que Snape pudesse ter. Não menos intensas eram suas investidas sobre o corpo feminino, febrilmente quente a espera de seu toque. Minutos depois não eram mais dois, mas sim um ser só se movimentando cadenciadamente, inebriando-se, chegando a exaustão de seus desejos.

Snape sentiu suas forças o deixarem por um breve momento e a trouxe para se lado, aninhando-se entre os braços dela. Sandy o encarou e sorriu ao dizer:

― Você devia saber que a Colombina sempre dobra o Pierrot, professor.

― Não, Sandy – ele a fitou com ternura –, eu devia saber que não tinha como fugir de você.

Ambos sorriram, antes de seus lábios se encontrarem mais uma vez para um longo beijo.

**_FIM_**


End file.
